Hadrian Mills and the Enchanted Forest Year One
by Starlight Quill
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore left little Hadrian Potter on the doorsteps of number 4 privet drive he did not realize that he would not see the boy until he reached eleven years old and came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Prolouge

Chapter one: the boy who lived to disappear

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

(hi) = thoughts

{hi} = foreign languages

[hi] = beast speak

"hi" = regular talking

 _ **hi**_ = spells

"Minerva let's go I need more lemon drops." said Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. as he placed little Hadrian Ozais James Potter on the front step of number four privet drive.

"But Albus I've been watching them all day and they are the worst sort of muggles." Said transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh come now Minerva they can't be that bad, they're the boy's family I'm sure they'll treat him like thier own son. now come and I'll buy you some ice mice in Hogmead" he replied as he grabbed her arm and disapparated with a loud crack.

Little did Albus know that both Lily and James Potter were not from London or even Scotland , but from the Enchanted Forest. where Lily was known as Glinda the nice witch of the north, and James was known as King Arthur Pendragon both of whom had been visiting the Enchanted forest, Lily from Oz, And James from the kingdom known as Camelot. Both of whom had decided to put a charm on thier son that would send him to their long time friend Regina the evil queen, who in this world was known as Regina Mills Who lived in the town of Storybrooke, Maine where every person from the enchanted forest lives to their true selves. So as Albus Dumbledore disapparated away he never noticed that little Hadrian Ozais Potter disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke only to appear on the doorstep of Regina Mills.


	2. the new family in town

Chapter Two: A New Family in Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

(Hi) = thoughts

{Hi} = foreign languages

[Hi] = beast speak

"Hi" = regular talking

 ** _Hi_** = spells

Regina Mills, who was also known as the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, was just opening her front door when a column of pink smoke appeared in front of her.

(Weird I haven't seen smoke like this since Glinda came to visit me a few years ago when we were looking for her true love) thought Regina.

As the smoke cleared she found a baby lying on her doorstep holding Glinda's pink pendant in his tiny little hands. When she reached for it, it latched itself around her wrist turning itself into cuffs of elegant silver and gold lace fixated with pink stones. As it finished transmogrifying itself a voice sounded in Regina's head saying,

"Dearest Regina, I am so sorry it came to this but when me and my true love were sent to this world we were not sure what to make of it as we had been de-aged to infants and sent to different parts of a country of this world which is named great Britain. Anyway if our little boy is with you then that means we were killed in this world and were sent back to oz and Camelot. His name is Hadrian Ozais James Potter. Please take care of him and raise him until we can see him again. Adopt him I know you have always wanted a son to rule after you; this way he can have a big family. With lots of love, Glinda"

"Oh Glinda, thank you," Said Regina as she lifted little Hadrian off of her doorstep, "Your name shall be Hadrian Ozais James Potter-Mills"

TEN YEARS LATER

"Mom someone's moving into town," yelled the now 10 year old Hadrian Mills-Potter as he teleported into the foyer, "Which shouldn't be possible unless the family was from the enchanted forest, right?"

"Yes son, lets go greet this family, I am very curios on how they got into town." said Regina Mills as she walked down the stairs, to greet her adopted son as he walked in from school.

"They're moving into that empty house on Main Street near Granny's Inn" said Hadrian as they walked to the black car parked in the driveway.

"Hadrian can you please change out of those clothes before we leave." asked Regina. Gesturing at Hadrian's outfit, this consisted of black jeans, a black band tee shirt, leather jacket, spiked choker, black boots, and accessories with skulls, keys, locks, ravens, rune pendants, and chains.

"Mom I took of the eyeliner and nail polish." He replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, that's all I can ask, I guess. I just hope this is a phase, just get in." replied Regina.

"It's not a phase" replied Hadrian as he buckled into the passenger seat. They didn't talk for the rest of the drive at least that was until Regina saw the house the new family was moving into.

"My mother's house, just great" Regina whispered with a sigh.

"Well lets go say hi mom" said Hadrian excitedly, as he got out of the car and ran up the steps of the three story Victorian style home.

(Better get this over with) thought Regina as she walked up the steps of the home and knocked on the door, expecting someone like her mother to answer the door.

"Hello, may I help you" asked a woman in her twenties with blonde hair wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Yes I am Regina Cora Mills mayor of this town can my son hadrian and I come in?"


	3. the new family

Chapter Three: the new family

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

(Hi) = thoughts

{Hi} = foreign languages

[Hi] = beast speak

"Hi" = regular talking

 ** _Hi_** __= spells

What happened last time:

"Hadrian can you please change out of those clothes before we leave." asked Regina. Gesturing at Hadrian's outfit, this consisted of black jeans, a black band tee shirt, leather jacket, spiked choker, black boots, and accessories with skulls, keys, locks, ravens, rune pendants, and chains.

"Mom I took of the eyeliner and nail polish." He replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, that's all I can ask, I guess. I just hope this is a phase, just get in." replied Regina.

"It's not a phase" replied Hadrian as he buckled into the passenger seat. They didn't talk for the rest of the drive at least that was until Regina saw the house the new family was moving into.

"My mother's house, just great" Regina whispered with a sigh.

"Well lets go say hi mom" said Hadrian excitedly, as he got out of the car and ran up the steps of the three story Victorian style home.

(Better get this over with) thought Regina as she walked up the steps of the home and knocked on the door, expecting someone like her mother to answer the door.

"Hello, I'm Emma Swan, may I help you" asked a woman in her twenties with blonde hair wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Yes I am Regina Cora Mills mayor of this town can my son Hadrian and I come in?"

Now:

"Yes please come in, my son Baelfyre and my husband Neil are setting up my son's room. Let me guess your son from the way that he is dressed he is Goth." Replied Emma swan, as she watched Hadrian walk around the main floor.

"Yes my son is Goth he got into three years ago. Can we meet your family, maybe tomorrow night at my house for dinner?" asked Regina.

"Sure, can we come over around Six o'clock?" asked Emma.

"That's okay by me it's Saturday July 31, my son's birthday, and my son would normally be in the kitchen at granny's diner all day but were going to be home celebrating." replied Regina.

"Why would your son be in a kitchen all day?" asked Emma.

"It's a part time job, he was bored last year and decided to start to help granny, and that spiraled into a job that he does five days out of the week" Regina explained.

"But doesn't he have school during the week?" Emma inquired.

"No he has an _eidetic_ memory and graduated high school last year, now he's getting another PhD in dead and current languages , he already has five others one in artifact preservation, archeology, folklore, legends, and myths, maritime archaeology, and chemistry" said Regina.

"Wow, my son just graduated and he also has an _eidetic_ memory" Exclaimed Emma.

"So see you tomorrow at six?" asked Regina smugly.

"Yeah see you then." said Emma.

"Come, Hadrian." said Regina.

"Yes mom." called Hadrian walking out into the entry way from inside the living room.

As they left Emma thought to herself (Wonder if my husband and my son felt that wave of magical energy?)

-MEANWHILE IN THE FINISHED ATTIC-

"Dad did you feel that?" asked a boy dressed in black jeans, a black button up shirt, leather jacket, spiked choker, black boots, and accessories with skulls, Celtic knots, crosses, crows, animal and deity pendants, and chains.

"Yes Baelfyre I did." Said Neil Cassidy-Swan

They heard a knock on a door and Emma Swan walked in and asked her husband "Did You guys feel that?"

"Yeah mom we did, who was here?" asked Baelfyre

"The mayor Regina and her son Hadrian, who guess this has five PhD's, and getting another one in current and dead languages" said Emma

"Hmm interesting, what are the other five in?" asked Baelfyre.

"Artifact preservation, archeology, folklore, legends, and mythology, chemistry, and maritime archaeology" replied Emma.

"It seems we will have the same amount of PhD's, only mine are in crypto zoology, architecture, psychology, marine biology, uranology, and we have one in common chemistry."

"Yes yes, yes. So we're having dinner with them tomorrow at their house at six, it's her sons birthday" said Emma.

"Should we confront them then?" asked Neil.

"Yes we should." said Baelfyre.


	4. daigon alley part one

Chapter four: Diagon alley-part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

(Hi) = thoughts

{Hi} = foreign languages

[Hi] = beast speak

"Hi" = regular talking

 ** _/Hi\_** __= spells

Last Time:

"Yes yes, yes. So we're having dinner with them tomorrow at their house at six, it's her son's birthday" said Emma.

"Should we confront them then?" asked Neil.

"Yes we should." said Baelfyre.

Now:

"Mom can we leave" Said Hadrian as he walked into the kitchen wearing his regular outfit with black nail polish, and black eye liner.

"Why are you wearing your clothes from yesterday Hadrian?" asked Regina.

"They're not the clothes from yesterday these are new jeans and I'm wearing a different band tee shirt." Hadrian said exasperatedly.

"Fine but your teleporting us to Charing Cross Road." said Regina.

As they were teleporting in a cloud of black, white, and grey smoke, Hadrian asked his mother "remember when the letter came a few days ago."

And Regina smiled as she remembered the day her son got the letter accepting him to the school his parents went to.

\- FLASHBACK-

A few days earlier

"Mom my letter came" yelled Hadrian as he ran into the kitchen wearing his black bathrobe over his black pajamas, and his black slippers.

"Open it and read it" said Regina as she laid two plates of apple cinnamon waffles with maple syrup and whipped cream on the breakfast table.

Hadrian opened the letter and read the two pages in side out loud:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

 _By_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _By_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _By_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _By_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _By_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _By_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _By_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

"When can we go?" asked Hadrian.

"On your birthday." replied Regina.

\- End FLASHBACK-

"Mom we're there." said Hadrian shaking Regina out of her stupor.

"Well let's enter" said Regina looking at the entrance to the place where they would be getting Hadrian's school supplies.

"It looks like a dump." stated Hadrian.

"Come now it may be like grannies inn it's crusty on the outside but polished within" said Regina with an exasperated look.

As they entered they saw that it was just as nasty as it was on the outside. "Aw come on are all wizard places this grimy" yelled Hadrian and waved his hand and everything was cleaned and fixed with a huge puff of black, white, and grey smoke.

"Hadrian what have I told you about doing that?" asked Regina.

"Not to do it around the mundane, but these people are witches and wizards, surely they would have been able to do this on their own." said Hadrian angrily.

"Fine," said Regina to Hadrian, "who here can show us to get on to Diagon alley" she directed toward the crowd who look mystified how the pub had become so clean, organized, and fixed.

"I will" said an old man dressed in vibrant neon green and yellow robes with matching shoes and boots.

"And you are." asked Regina.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore." said Albus Dumbledore.

"Someone else please, not the man who left me on the doorstep with people who would have abused me, just so he could use me as a weapon, to defeat a self proclaimed dark lord, who is here as a spirit shard," Said Hadrian as he waved his hand and summoned a man with a purple turban, "Hmm, _**/***_ _ **reducam universum anima shards huius veneficus in novum corpus minor aetate undecim , ut amicum mancipium solum autem mihi , et iudicia mea custodiatis et omnem nutum vocate et ordine, nusquam erumpere ultra**_ _ **\**_ **.** **"**

As Hadrian finished his spell black smoke came from behind the turban man's head and coalesced into one form with other spirit shards that had been hidden throughout the whole of England, all these shards forming the body of an eleven year old dressed in a Victorian style butlers ut fit with steam punk and gothic accessories.

"What have you done?!" yelled Albus Dumbledore.

A/N:

This is the translation of Hadrian's spell

Bring back all soul shards of this wizard back into a new younger body, age eleven, as a slave loyal only to me, and who will obey my every beck, call and order, never to break free ever again


	5. daigon alley part two

Chapter Five: Diagon alley-part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

(Hi) = thoughts

{Hi} = foreign languages

[Hi] = beast speak

"Hi" = regular talking

 ** _/Hi\_** __= spells

Last time:

"Someone else please, not the man who left me on the doorstep with people who would have abused me, just so he could use me as a weapon, to defeat a self proclaimed dark lord, who is here as a spirit shard," Said Hadrian as he waved his hand and summoned a man with a purple turban, "Hmm, _**/**_ _ **reducam universum anima shards huius veneficus in novum corpus minor aetate undecim , ut amicum mancipium solum autem mihi , et iudicia mea custodiatis et omnem nutum vocate et ordine, nusquam erumpere ultra**_ _ **\**_ **.** **"**

As Hadrian finished his spell black smoke came from behind the turban man's head and coalesced into one form with other spirit shards that had been hidden throughout the whole of England, all these shards forming the body of an eleven year old dressed in a Victorian style butler's outfit with steam punk and gothic accessories.

"What have you done?!" yelled Albus Dumbledore.

Now:

"I have simply turned the man who wronged me into a servant, by the laws of the enchanted forest." said Hadrian.

"You have ruined everything" said Albus as he disapparated away in a flurry of neon colored robes.

"Master what you require" asked the used to be dark lord.

"One your name, two to call me sir or milord, thirdly show us how to get onto Diagon alley" listed Hadrian.

"Milord my name is Tom Morvolo Riddle, and come with Me." said Tom as he led Hadrian and Regina to a small rear courtyard behind the tavern and said "Three up and two across, three times, all from the bottom till you get to the last brick which you then tap."

When Regina tapped the last brick, all the bricks started collapsing in on themselves. When it was done Hadrian said "well that was theatrical."

"I agree sir." said Tom.

"Well what should we get first?" asked Regina.

"Milord may I recommend going to Gringotts Bank to get an inheritance and power check" said Tom.

"Fine with me." said Hadrian.

As they entered through the barrier Regina glimpsed a familiar woman with blonde hair.

"Emma Swan, What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh hello Regina this is my son Baelfyre and my husband Neil." she replied pointing at a boy dressed eerily similar to Regina's son Hadrian, and to a man dressed in blue jeans a grey muscle shirt covered by a black jean jacket.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, so you're a witch and wizard as well?" asked Baelfyre holding out a hand to Hadrian.

"Yes my mother and I am as well as my new servant Tom" said Hadrian shaking the offered hand.

Suddenly a large gold dome nobody could see through appeared around them.

"What just happened?" both boys asked when the dome dispersed.

"Umm look in this" said Regina conjuring a full length mirror so they could both look at themselves.


	6. daigon alley part three

Chapter Six: Diagon alley-part three

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

(Hi) = thoughts

{Hi} = foreign languages

[Hi] = beast speak

"Hi" = regular talking

 ** _/Hi\_** __= spells

Last time:

As they entered through the barrier Regina glimpsed a familiar woman with blonde hair.

"Emma Swan, What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh hello Regina this is my son Baelfyre and my husband Neil." she replied pointing at a boy dressed eerily similar to Regina's son Hadrian, and to a man dressed in blue jeans a grey muscle shirt covered by a black jean jacket.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, so you're a witch and wizard as well?" asked Baelfyre holding out a hand to Hadrian.

"Yes my mother and I am as well as my new servant Tom" said Hadrian shaking the offered hand.

Suddenly a large gold dome nobody could see through appeared around them.

"What just happened?" both boys asked when the dome dispersed.

"Umm look in this" said Regina conjuring a full length mirror so they could both look at themselves.

Now:

"What the!" said Hadrian as he looked in the mirror his mother conjured and he noticed that he and the guy beside him had black grey and with wings with a matching tail.

"Excuse me milord, a goblin is wondering if you would like to see the manager of gringotts." Said Tom who was standing with a goblin dressed in a black and grey pinstriped suit.

"Yes we would." said Regina for her son who was busy trying to figure out his new appendages.

As they all were led to gringotts all creatures in the alley stopped making their noises and bowed down to Hadrian and Baelfyre. When they entered gringotts all the goblins stopped their work and stood to bow to the boys. Soon they got to two huge doors, that made them stop and stare, made of the ancient wood of the eldest elder tree, gilded with gold silver and thousands of gems to give it color. Carved with scenes of magical creatures gathering in one are from the lowest powered to the highest, bowing down to three humans. The middle one a female wearing cuffs carved with ancient runes, the one on the right a male wearing a ring with a mold of the tree of life, the one on the left a female as well holding a sword with a broken tip, with a intricate Celtic design, with the name Nimue as well. They all had one thing in common they had wings and a tail in black, white, or grey.

"Ah you're appreciating the doors inscribed with the mural of the light one, the grey one, and the true dark one king and queens to all creatures," said a female goblin exiting through the doors to greet them, "their names are Merlin, Morgana, and Nimue, it is said they gave magic to this world by linking this world with theirs. A world where the high elves, and all the fairies fled to, and where every magical creature, witch, and wizard would be free to do magic as it meant to, with not wands, but with staffs or foci less instead."

"That's a sad tale that's been forgotten by most." said a voice from behind the group.

Every one turned around to see a man with greasy black hair, black hair, and a crooked nose.

"My name in this world is Severus Snape, potions master and potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but in the other world my name is Ciarán, the Black fairy." said the stranger introducing himself.


	7. daigon alley part four

Chapter Seven: Diagon alley-part four

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter if I did I would be rich.

A/N:

Sorry for the wordy bits.

Hopefully you can get through this chapter. XD LOL

(Hi) = thoughts

{Hi} = foreign languages

[Hi] = beast speak

"Hi" = regular talking

 ** _/Hi\_** __= spells

Last time:

As they all were led to gringotts all creatures in the alley stopped making their noises and bowed down to Hadrian and Baelfyre. When they entered gringotts all the goblins stopped their work and stood to bow to the boys. Soon they got to two huge doors, that made them stop and stare, made of the ancient wood of the eldest elder tree, gilded with gold silver and thousands of gems to give it color. Carved with scenes of magical creatures gathering in one are from the lowest powered to the highest, bowing down to three humans. The middle one a female wearing cuffs carved with ancient runes, the one on the right a male wearing a ring with a mold of the tree of life, the one on the left a female as well holding a sword with a broken tip, with a intricate Celtic design, with the name Nimue as well. They all had one thing in common they had wings and a tail in black, white, or grey.

"Ah you're appreciating the doors inscribed with the mural of the light one, the grey one, and the true dark one king and queens to all creatures," said a female goblin exiting through the doors to greet them, "their names are Merlin, Morgana, and Nimue, it is said they gave magic to this world by linking this world with theirs. A world where the high elves, and all the fairies fled to, and where every magical creature, witch, and wizard would be free to do magic as it meant to, with not wands, but with staffs or foci less instead."

"That's a sad tale that's been forgotten by most." said a voice from behind the group.

Every one turned around to see a man with greasy black hair, black hair, and a crooked nose.

"My name in this world is Severus Snape, potions master and potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but in the other world my name is Ciarán, the Black fairy." said the stranger introducing himself.

Now:

"Hello I am Regina Mills and this is my son Hadrian Ozais James Potter-Mills," pointing to herself and Hadrian, "And these are Emma Swan, Neil Swan, and their son Baelfyre." She finished gesturing at the group next to them.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Severus.

"Hello you all I'm bank director Goldeen." introduced the female goblin.

"Hello director." said Tom.

"Tom Morvolo riddle you've gotten your just desserts, haven't you?" asked Goldeen.

"Yes I was lucky Milord, Hadrian, let me keep my memories." said Tom.

(Thank goodness Hadrian was able to make the false prophesy not effective) thought Goldeen, "Follow me the king and queen would like to see you" she said out loud leading them into the room she had exited from.

As they entered they noticed that the entered a room full of goblins set up like the United Nations, with a with mane plates in front of them, with the goblins name and tribe they represent in front of them. In the front of the room were two thrones with a male in one and a female in the other.

"Welcome to the goblin hall, I am King Iron Knife, and this is my wife Ingot, we brought you here to test if you're willing." said the male in one of the thrones.

Hadrian talked with Baelfyre and they came to an agreement which Hadrian announced.

"We are willing." he said.

"Bring the items out" called Ingot.

Immediately eleven goblins came out each carrying a box each, and a table appeared in the middle of the room.

In order the first one put a ring made of gold on the table like the one Merlin was wearing on the doors; the second put a pair of cuffs made of silver like the ones that Morgana was wearing on the doors; the third one put out a sword that looked like the one Nimue was holding on the doors; the fourth one put a purple egg that looked like flames and music notes were converging all over it; the fifth one put out a young black and gold unicorn frozen in time as a foal; the sixth one put out an egg that had a pair of balanced scales on it; the seventh one put out a fountain pen that was carved in a Gaelic design, with a ink bottle next to it; the eighth one put out a small black three headed dog with three heads and a dragon neck and head for a tail frozen in time; the ninth one put out a pile of small brilliant white bones; the tenth one put out a brilliant black egg.

"These items will react to your magic if they choose you can have them." declared Iron Knife.

"Reach out with your magic and it shall do the rest." explained Ingot.

"Hadrian shall go first." Iron Knife declared.

Hadrian put his hands out and his magic washed over all the items. It took a few minutes but then some items began glowing. These items were the pair of cuffs made of silver, the ring made of gold, the purple egg that looked like flames and music notes, the young black and gold unicorn frozen in time as a foal, the egg that had a pair of balanced scales on it.

"It has been decided Hadrian is the Light one and the Grey one. His familiars are the dragon of balance, the last melody phoenix, and one of the rarest types of unicorn left, the war unicorn. Now put on your items never let them go." declared Ingot.

Hadrian walked up to the items and put on the cuffs and the ring. When he was finished he got a rush of power. He then touched the egg that looked like flames and music notes and it hatched to reveal a bird the size of a hawk colored in purple, dotted with different music notes in black, with seven gold and silver feathers about seven inches long, and tail feathers with the same, it pecked his hand and disappeared. Next he touched the war unicorn foal and it awoke nuzzled hand and disappeared. Next he touched the egg with scales on it and out from it came a small dragon, colored white with copper teeth, claws and wing webbing, and it touched his hand and disappeared.

"What are your familiar's names?" asked Ingot.

"The phoenix is named Melodia, the war unicorn is named Azteca, and the dragon is named Nephisa." replied Hadrian.

"Next is Baelfyre." declared Iron Knife.

Baelfyre did the same as Hadrian and let his magic wash over the last of the items and they all glowed.

"Baelfyre is now known as the true dark one, and the author, his familiars are the last black crow phoenix, and the two least seen animals ever, a skeleton Saber-Toothed Lion found only in the desserts of Atlantis and Avalon, and the elusive Cerberus found in the caverns of Europe." declared Iron Knife.

"Come gather your items and familiars." said Ingot.

Baelfyre stepped forward and touched the sword and a rush of power flooded him. He then touched the small pile of white bones and they arranged themselves to look like a skeletal lion cub with really large fangs. He then touched the egg and it hatched revealing a black bird the size of a hawk with seven feathers in its crest and its tail. He then touched the dog and it woke up. They all nudged his hand and all disappeared.

"What are their names?" asked Ingot.

"The black phoenix is named Umbra, The skeleton Saber-Toothed Lion is named Putariossa the Cerberus is named Shadow." said Baelfyre.

"Rest and get to know your familiars tomorrow you can go get your school supplies," stated Ingot as she called forth a goblin, "Take them to their chambers within gringotts." she told him.


	8. haitus

hey Everyone all of my stoies are pending rewrite soon hopefully they will be up within a month. so for now this is a haitus notice hope you enjoy what you can read it will soon be updated.


End file.
